Hetalian High School
by OtakuPotterheadGleek
Summary: Basicly, it's my dream high school. 'Cause it has hetalia in it! I put myself and my friends in it. Freshman Year can be intimidating, can the hetalia hotties and I handle it? Rated T for some Language and some later sexy time O/O I hope my innocent friends don't see this! Yes, my sister is actually like this...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: HELLO FELLO HETALIANS! No matter how cool it would be, I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

My first day as a freshman in high school finally came. This is the day I have been dreading since the last day of school last year. The high school still seemed like a labyrinth even though I've had two or three orientations it's about twice as big as the middle school. Also, rumor has it that there's a freshman kill day when all the upper classmen get to throw eggs and other methods of torture at the freshmen. The thing is, is that everybody knows what day it is except the freshman. My parents told me it's just to get kids scared but I'm not so sure. I have to find my friends as soon as I get to school. The bus stops at the end of my driveway. It seems that I'm the first one on the route. The bus is completely empty except the driver and me. I take a seat at the far back where I always go on a bus if I get a choice I don't like being in the front. Let's just say I don't like putting myself out there.

I find my locker after searching the halls for five minutes. It's close to the front door made of glass and metal. Thought that glass I see a number of busses dropping of numbers of kids and there was one bus that caught my eye it dropped off about forty kids but this one in particular seemed different. I tried to be observant and noticed that most of them are blond. But then the most of them are guys, I count the number of girls that came out of the bus. ONLY FOUR GIRLS, OUT OF WHAT AT LEAST THIRTY?

I try to play it cool, because most of the guys were pretty hot. But then my dumbass locker didn't open.

A boy approaches the locker to the left of me. His hair is a light blonde at about shoulder length." Like are you ok?" he asks me.

"My lock won't open" I reply.

"Like that TOTALLY happens to me all the time" he laughs. "I'm Feliks Lukasiewicz. I'm a freshman, along with all those guys over there."

"WHAT? ALL OF THOSE GUYS ARE FRESHMAN?" I ask stunned.

"Like totally!" Feliks answered. "And most of them are pretty cool! But some of them are like REALLY creepy. Like that guy wearing the scarf, that's Ivan, he's like totally the creepiest!"

"Why is he wearing a scarf?" I ask, "It's only early September,"

"Yeah, he never takes it off, even if it's in the middle of July"

**SOOOOO WHAT DO YOU THINK? LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEWS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO AGAIN FELLOW HETALIANS! I HAVE READ YOUR REVEIWS AND THIS IS A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT 2 Greece's kitty! YES I AGREE RUSSIA IS SEXY ^J^, I'M SORRY BUT SPAIN'S HOTTER! **

***RUSSIA IN BACKGROUND* KOLKOLKOLKOLKOL**

It turns out Feliks was in my homeroom along with his friend Toris Lorinaitas. We chat a lot while we walk to class.

"Oh my God we should totally go to the mall this weekend." Feliks suggested.

"Omigod we should." I almost squeal.

"Ahhh… are you sure that's a good idea?" Toris asked, worried.

"I mean, What if you get caught in a robbery? Or somtheing like that?"

Toris always worried like this. I ignored him for the time being as he rambled on about worst-case-senerio. We walk into the room and I couldn't help but squee! I knew my sister was in my homeroom (there's no getting away from her) but standing on one side of the room, was my whole entire group of friends!

"How could you guys didn't tell me!?" I ask stunnded.

My friend sami replies : "we wanted to surprise you. Well it surprised us at first,And you were the only one not here so we thought we'd actually plan to surprise somebody, Kristin said you were in this homeroom too."

I introduced my new friends, and we take our seats. There's an empty seat to my left , feliks to my sight, and Toris is talking to my sister on his right,

There's about 5 more minuetes until the bell rings, three more boys come into the class room. One is obously albino with wite hair, bright red eyes and a cocky smile on his face.  
The second had sholder length blonde hair much like Feliks's, buit his complexion told me he was a flirt.  
The third was hotter than the other two. Dark brown hair down to about his ears. He seemed cheerfull, judgeing by the smile on his face. He takes the empty seat next to me.

"Hola!" he turns to me . "Me llamo Antonio, como estas?"

So he speaks spanish i thought to myself. Doesn't he get hotter and hotter by the minuet.

"hola , estoy bein, me llamo emil, mucho gusto." I reply

"oh, haba español?" he asks.

"un poco" i respond. "yo hablo ingles"

"oh" Antonio nodded "what class do you have next?"

"world history, you?"

"same here"

"cool"

**Soo whadya think of this chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

**HeyHEY! New chapter yay! disclaimer in chapter 1**

Time skip to lunch

Somehow from in between homeroom to now all of my friends have got a boyfriend. These guys do not waste a second. Well, I guess if there are only four girls, my twelve-ish friends as crazy as they are must be a new found heaven. I look around the table wondering what poor soul got my sister.

Then I spot Toris. Awwww…. I thought to myself, not like aww… that's cute. It's more of an, my sister better not kill the poor guy I hope he knows what hell he's getting himself into. Looking down the perimeter Kellie is flirting with Alfred. F. Jones a blonde guy who says "dude" a lot and is obsessed with hamburgers. What does she see in him? I thought to myself while he shovels enormous amounts of food into his mouth. I turn around to see Sami flirting with Alfred's brother Arthur. Who is blonde just like Alfred's but his eyebrows just look different. I'm trying not to be judgemental. He really is a nice guy though. Then, I think about joey, he used to have a crush on kellie,and now kellie's with Alfred. Poor guy, Joey has plenty of heart ache but this might take the cake. I turn to see how the poor kid's doing. An I see him talking to this girl. She's pretty, her brown hair pulled back into two pony tails tied off in red ribbons. Her strapless dress is blue that goes down to about her knees. Maybe I don't have to worry about Joey after all.

"hey Feliks," I turn to my newfound bestie "who are these people, cause I wanna make sure my friends aren't hanging around phycos"

"Holy Crap! Is Ivan here?" He looked around nervously."

I rolled my eyes. "no, stupid look around."

"oh, dude, it's like totally cool. You know Toris so your sis is okay. Alfred is like tottataly all over science stuff,and he's really up to date on technology." He reassures me."

"that makes sece." I think out loud. "kellie wound't go for a guy who wasn't computer literate."

"The guy who's over by sami's Authur" he continues "he has a major superiority complex around Francis." He continues. And shelly over there by your guy friend is like tottaly nice.

" okay good," I sighed.

Then , Feliks brought up a really awkward topic; "so it looks like you and Antonio hit it off pretty well in homeroom today" he smiled, "You should like totally ask him out"

"Do you think so?" I ask him.

"I like totally know so"

**Reveiw Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO FELLOW HETALIANS OF THE INTERWEBS! THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTINUING SUPPORT FOR THIS FANFIC! (Even though it really sucks)**

Antonio's POV

Francis and Gilbert kept pounding me with questions about Emily. My ears felt like bleeding.

"Who was the mademoiselle we saw you flirting with in homeroom? "Francis jokes.

"I wasn't flirting." I say "I was just being friendly."

"Vell she seemed to be into you zis morning." Gilbert pointed out.

"And I think the feelings mutual, non?" Francis added.

I slightly blush. "I admit she is bonita. But she would have no interest in me.' I contradict.

"Mon ami, if she isn't into you then why is she keep looking at you smiling and then start giggling with Feliks?" Francis looks at the other side of the cafeteria. I look in the same direction and there's Emily and Feliks staring at me and giggling.

"we should confront Feliks." Gilbert suggested "he vould know the most about zis"

"Oui" Francis agreed.

"I really don't think that's a good idea." I contradict. "He might not tell us any way."

"Vell vhy vouldn't he?" Gilbert asks "it vouldn't be awesome if he didn't,"

"Fine you guys do what you want" I face palm. These guys have officially become loco.

Ellos son muy loco.

**PLEASE COMMENT! PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**thanks guys for you support! Even though it sucks a lot!**

FELIKS POV

So Emily and I are getting our books for science and my locker door like, totally gets stuck "don't wait for me." I tell her "I'll like totally catch up."

She nods and walks away. I kick the door once, twice, then three times. I finally get it open and when I turn around Francis and Gilbert are like totally cornering me. But, these guys are with Antonio, so like where is he?

"Bon jour Feliks" Francis greets.

"Uhh… Hi ? I awkwardly greet back "WHat is this it's like tottaly freaking me out."

"ve just vanted to ask you a question or or," Gilbert states.

"Okayy… like, about what?"

"about zat girl you've been haning out with."

"Who Emily? Why would you?" I turn my head slightly, and there's Antonio, slamming his head into a locker. I grinned now I know what's going on.

"Umm.. sorry broski but my English is like, no good."

Gibert stepped forward, looming over me "Feliks your English is fine, vhat are you hideing?" Holy crap was he like tottaly huge.

"Dude I have personal space."

He didn't seem to care. "Feliks, vhy von't you tell us?"

"Back up broski or I'll totally get Toris, and you know how he gets."*

Gil backed up, "You are like so not being awesome like me right now!"

"We just want some answers non? Francis justifiyes.

I smirk. "Then Figure it out yourself. I'm tottaly going to be late for my class."

*referring to the battle of Taneberg (idk if that's spelt right) - look it up online it's a web comic and it's in the manga under the polish-Swedish war


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while (my beta was kinda mad at me for a while) BUT I'M STILL ALIVE! Sorry for the really short chapter.**

My POV

I excessively look at the clock. I hope Feliks wasn't late. Feliks ran into class and sits next to me.

"Dude he's like totally into you." He smiles. "I told you so."

"what do you mean?" I inquire.

"Francis and Glibert were like totally askinf questions about you."

My mind starts to scramble. "Feliks tell me everything that you said down to them. DOWN TO THE LAST SYLL-A-BLE."

"I told them to figure it out them seleves, I saw Antonio in the corner of my eye ramming his head into a locker."

"you' ve better saif that " I threaten.

"But dude you tottaly have to ask him out now."

"Fine, after class." I blush


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLOOO AGAINN! sorry this chapter isn't very long either but i promise you that the next chapter will be probably the longest!**

Antonio's POV

In the hall I'm searching the hordes of people for Emily. Instead, I find her friend Sara talking to Gil's brother Ludwig. "Have you seen Emily?" I ask her.

"I think she's over there," Sara points to my left.

"Gracias," I say, hurriedly running in that direction. I spot her and start to slow down.

When she sees me she starts blushing and looking nervous.

"Hey I-" we both say simultaneously

"You go first-" At this point we both start laughing.

"How 'bout I go first," Feliks comes up from behind me and puts his hands on my shoulders. "My friend Emily here wants to know if you wanted to go out with her."

"FELIKS!" Emily yells. Now her face is beet red.

"Actually, I was going to ask you the exact same thing," Antonio says. I can feel my face heat up.

"So is that a yes?" she asks.

"Yeah," I say. "I'll pick you up at 7:00 on Friday; is that okay?"

"Sounds perfect," She whispers.

We both look in each other's eyes and smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: HELLO! I TOLD YOU GUYS THIS WOULD BE A LONG ONE! Sorry if it's a bit too long! And also, if you guys get tired of this story, I'm so sorry, but once I start writing I can't stop!**

MY POV

Time skip to Friday

It's about 6:30. My hair finishes drying and I start to get ready. I've had my outfit planned ahead of time so getting changed is no problem. I start to fix my makeup and my hair. I start going through my jewelry box and comparing necklaces.

The doorbell rings and I open the door. The first thing I see is a bouquet of an assortment of flowers of many different colors. My eyes move up and I see Antonio with a smile on his face, just as per usual.

"Hi," he nervously says.

"You shouldn't have," I say, smelling the flowers.

"You deserve them," Antonio blushes.

"I'll go find a vase," I smile, accepting the flowers. When I do find a vase I fill it with water and plant food I found in the garage and put in the flowers. I go back to the front door and ask, "Shall we go?"

Time skip to 9:30

We pull up to the front door and all I can think of is how fast this went.

Antonio gets the car door for me and we walk up to my house. "I had a great time," he says.

"Me too." I smile sheepishly.

"Look," he says, turning back to face me. "Homecoming is coming up next week; do you wanna go with me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I ask. "Of course I will!"

He smiles at me.

There is a short moment of silence. Then I find myself reaching up, stroking his hair, pulling his head down toward mine. He has such beautiful eyes… and now he's kissing me, and I'm kissing him. My hands move down to his chest, his strong arms winding around my back to my shoulder blades. We stand there, on my porch, kissing, for seconds. Minutes. I'm not sure. I think detachedly about how weird it would be if my family came out to find us and have to pull away. We are both blushing furiously as I unlock my door and let myself in.

"See you at school," I say. It sounds lame compared to what just happened.

"Buenas noches, Emily. Hasta luego," he says, forgetting the setting and reverting to Spanish.

_That's my Antonio,_ I think as I get into bed that night.

Time skip to Monday

Feliks comes up to me on Monday morning. "Like, OMG, how was your date on Friday?" he asks eagerly.

"Do we have to talk about this now?" I ask. "I have an audition today and I'm really nervous."

"Oh, come on, you are like totally going to make it! You don't have to be nervous. I just wanted to, like, know what happened." Now Feliks is getting really anxious. He had grabbed my shoulders and is jumping up and down like a robotic pogo stick.

"Who put a roll of quarters in you this morning?" I ask, trying not to laugh from stress and my friend's hyperness.

"No one, I just had a lot of sugar this morning and Ireallyneedtoburnitoff. Likereallyalotofsugar. Didyouknowthatjumpingupanddo wnlikethisisliketotallyfun?"

"Feliks! It's seven o'clock in the morning! No one's that hyper!" I slam my head into my locker. Thankfully, my friend Katy is here. She'll save me from Feliks.

"Emily Emily Emily Emily Emily!" Oh, no. Katy's usually one of the more rational among our friends. Anything that gets her this crazy should be interesting. "Emily Emily Emily Em-"

"WHAT, Katy?"

"Emily! There's this guy! In math club! He's a freshman too, and he's really nice, and really smart. AND-" she paused dramatically, "He let me use his TI N-Spire CX CAS."

"He let you use his WHAT?"

"His TI N-Spire CX CAS. It's one of the best student calculators out there, in my opinion. And I think I like him."

"O…kay then. What's his name?" It seems like I have to be the rational one today.

"Uh… Eduard, I believe."

"Eduard? I like totally know him! He's one of Toris's best friends!" Feliks interjects. "He would totally be in math club. And he's, like, really awesome."

"I know! He is! So," Katy says, dropping most of the excitement from her voice and raising her eyebrows, "how was your date with Antonio?"

I slam the back of my head against my locker. I sigh, they won't stop asking until they get answers. "Fine he got me flower, he took me to dinner, we laughed, we were flirting a little bit. When he dropped me off , he walked me to the door, we kissed, and said goodnight. Are you happy?

"Oooooo!" Katy and Feliks giggled.

The warning bell rang, "we should get to class" I said, and Feliks and I wave to katy and walk off to homeroom.

"You like totally NEED to tell me every detail" Feliks urged.

"First thing is he has really nice abs" I laughed.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Hello and here I am again with a really short chapter! Please review!**

~Time skip to lunch~ ~Francis's POV~

I looked around me, as usual Gilbert was sitting next to me.

"Vat's vrong? You look depressed" He turned to me.

"Everybody is with someone" I reply, "Mon ami, now zat Antonio has his girlfriend, I feel like zat we're ze only single guys in the school"

"I don't see vat's so vrong about zat" Gil counter argued.

" We're the bad touch DUO now, and pretty soon the bad touch MONO"

Then a girl suddenly came and sat down on the other side of me, "Bonjur" she smiled. Her hair was brown and her eyes were green.

"Bonjur" I greet back.

"I'm Collete" She puts out her hand.

Instead of shaking it, I flip it over, and lightly kiss the back of her hand. "Zat's such a beautiful name, I'm Francis"

"So I know we just met, but do you have a date to homecoming?" She asks me.

"No, why?" I smile.

"Because I don't have one either" She turns to get up, " You can pick me up at 7" and she walks away.

"Now it's ze Bad Touch Mono" Gil sighs slouching, and slamming his forehead on the table.

"You'll eventually find someone" I pat his back," and when you do, Antonio and I will be standing at the altar with you"

"Danke" he sighs again.

" Why don't you try asking a girl?" I suggest.

I knew exactly who Gil had in mind when he turned his head towards Emily's table. A girl with short blonde hair and glasses. I smile, this is probably a match made in heaven.

**SOOOOOO! PWEASE REVIEW! What do you think of Collete? And who is Gil's mystery girl?**


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLO! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, but I DON'T LIKE TYPING! Also, the really short chapter (the last one) was from boredom! I hope this chapter is better!**

~Time skip to homecoming day~

I get out of the shower and quickly braid my hair into 3 braids, then braid those three to make one detailed braid. I dry that braid with a hair dryer, but I keep it in for a little while longer. I look at the clock; I had 20 minutes until Antonio picks me up. Just enough time to fix my makeup and my hair. I pull out the ponytail holder holding my braid and comb it out with my fingers, now my hair looks wavy. At this point I start to put on my makeup. Afterwards, I put all of my makeup in my silver purse I bought especially for this occasion.

My sister walks out of the bathroom. She was in her dress, but she didn't do anything with her hair or anything with makeup.

"Kristin" I clench my teeth, "you're not done yet are you?"

"Yeah why?" her face is blank.

I grab my other makeup and start almost painting on her face. I at least put her hair in a braid. "Better," I breathe, smiling at my work.

*Ding- Dong*

"Oh my god! They're here!" I squeal.

"Who?" Kristin asks, "The pizza guy? I don't think we ordered pizza"

I facepalm, then I remembered I had makeup on. I run downstairs and open the door. I see Antonio and Toris standing on the front porch.

"Hola bonita."Antonio kissed me on the cheek.

"Hola Guapo" I give him a kiss on the lips. "Why don't you guys come in, I have to make sure my sister doesn't wear her ratty tennis shoes."

**Okay ! this is Kristin! Iz type the last part 4 my lazy sis, MY SHOES ARE NOT RATTY! Anywaaaayyyyy… this has been chapter ten! (which in my opinion is way 2 freaking short) but oh well.**

**Okay I stole the computer away from Kristin so now EM is TYPING! Yah my sis is actually like this and I have to live with her HELP ME. Jkjk lol but my sis is really freaking crazy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG! I've been extremely busy and lately I've been too lazy to type. But I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Antonio's POV

We walk into the gym and not many people were dancing yet. I guess we were pretty early. Just as I pull Emily to the dance floor, I turn around and stare at the door.

"What is it?" Emily asks.

"Come with me" I reply. Weaving around tables and upper classmen, "¿Cuando? Why didn't you tell me you PUNTAS!"

"Ve could say ze same for you" Gil replied.

"LAURA?!" Emily screams "WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!"

"Yesterday" Emily's friend Laura replies. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Emily replies back, "I'm ecstatic for you, but it just threw me off a bit off guard that's all"

"And Francis!" I continued, " When did this happen?"

"Yesterday as well," Francis replied, "zis is Collete, isn't she beautiful?" He kissed Collete on the cheek.

"Now that this is straightened out," Emily turns to me, "Quierres bailar?"

"Sí" I reply.

**SO I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER I PLAN TO UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON!**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY! I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING TO WRITE THAT YOU HAVEN'T READ IN THIS FANFIC FROM ME! SO ENJOY!**

~my POV~

I drag Antonio on the floor; "Stuck Like Glue" By Sugarland starts to play. I turn to Antonio, and he grabs both of my hands and we start to sway back and forth with a slight bounce to our step. He spontaneously spins me; a smile spreads on my face.

I look around the room and see Toris and my sister dancing in the corner. I keep scanning the room, Gilbert seems to be sweeping Laura off her feet, Alfred seems to have put Kellie under a spell; their eyes don't seem to part. Sami and Arthur seem to be hitting it off pretty well too. I look to my right and think that there's no way that Katy and Eduard will be breaking up anytime soon, both of them were smiling like they were having the time of their lives. Then, my eyes fix on one spot I the room. The song ends and I rush to my friend Sara.

"This night is full of surprises," I shake my head, " What was that?" I ask her.

"Umm… dancing?" She said looking confused.

"With Ludwig?" I ask, "I'm happy for you but why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought I did," Sara said looking more confused. "Whatever, why don't you go have more fun with your boyfriend, everybody's getting ice cream after we'll talk then," she smiles and her face relaxes,"

"Okay," I smile and walk back to Antonio.

"You better?" He asks.

"Yeah" I answer.

"Good, because I need a dance partner" He puts his hands around my waist and pulls me closer.

"I Won't Give Up" By Jason Miraz subdues the bass of the previous more upbeat song. "Perfect Timing" I smile, draping my arms on his shoulders. We sway back and forth. When the song starts to end, he leans down and kisses me, he pulls me closer.

When we break off I see Katy, Sara, Kellie, and Laura approaching me, "WHAT WAS THAT!?" Katy screams.

"It's not like we haven't kissed before" I scoff, "I don't see what the big deal is"

"Well it's not like you've kissed in public" Laura says, "Honestly I don't see what the big deal is either, I just got dragged here"

"May I pleased go now?" I ask anxiously.

"Fine go back to your little prince charming" Sara laughs.

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS! I JUST GOT AN IPOD TOUCH AND I'M HAPPIER THAN EVER! ( If my dad just gave it back :/)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello Hetalians! I know It's been FOREVER! But I lost my USB with EVERY CHAPTER I had on it! But I'm BAAAAAAACK! EVERYBODY RUN!**

~Timeskip to two weeks after homecoming~

Katy was coming to my house at 6:00 and she arrives punctualy. And the first thing she says is," We broke up"

At first I'm a little confused, "Who?"

Then she gets into Katy vent mode, " Oh honestly, WHO DO YOU THINK?" as she takes off her coat.

Then it hit me, "OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"We were fighting about the 50th digit of pi" she replies.

I facepalm, "Really?" I ask sounding rather annoyed, "only you would fight about that"

"But he said it was 6 when it was 1!" she whines.

I flip out my phone and find Eduard's number in my contacts (Just in case of situations like this) I hit the call button "You two are going to sort this out and get back together or else"

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'm going to come to your house in the middle of the night and take apart all of the calculators you own"

The color drains from her face and thinks of the life of her poor color graphing calculatior with a full letter key board named Carl. She grabs the phone and goes into the other room.

**YES! CHAPTER DONE! WHOOHOO!**


	14. Chapter 14

**HELLO! HERE IS CHAPTER 14 OF HETALIAN HIGH SCHOOL!**

The doorbell rings and I open it again to find Feliks on my front porch.

"DUDE IT IS LIKE TOTALLY FREEZING OUT!" He screams

"SHHHH!" I whisper, "Katy's talking to Eduard."

"What happened?" he lowers his voice.

"They were fighting over the 50th digit of Pi" I roll my eyes.

"Dude I have like no idea what you just said."

Katy walks into the room, " We got back together and I WAS right!"

Feliks and I both facepalm. Sometimes I cannot beleive how nerdy my friends are.


	15. Chapter 15

**I have finally figured out how to update from my ipod! HAPPY DANCE!**

~ time skip to august~

ANTONIO'S POV

"Where are we going?" Emily asks, "we've been driving for eternity!"

"Only 45 minutes" i correct her

"Not with my attention span" she giggles.

We've been dating for almost a whole year now, so I wanted to do something special for our first summer together.

I made her pack for a whole week, but i never told her why.

I drive into the airport. When i park i jump out the door, open her door, opened the truck and grabbed our bags.

"I'm really confused" Emily chuckles. " why are we here? Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise" I smile.

"And my parents agreed to this?"

"After about five hours of convincing"

"That's a little hard to believe"

"We're here now, isn't that enough proof?"

"No" she jokes.

We get through security and start walking towards the gates.

Once we get to the gate she looks at the departure times, " We're going to Madrid?"

"Sí" I smile.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while but i'm finished with the next installment of HHS! Enjoy! ───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ──── **

I smile, "But Antonio, this must've cost a fortune-"

"No problema chiquita" he says. "Just sit back and relax"

I kiss him and he kisses me back, "You know I'm going to work to pay you back every dime"

"There's no need to" Antonio shakes his head. "You can pay me back by having a good time"

"You know that's not how it works for me, at least let me pay for all the meals"

"Fine" he laughs, "Then we'll eat at McDonald's like Al every day"

I laugh and playfully slap him on the shoulder.

On the plane Antonio told me about his parents' summer flat. It was in walking distance of el centro de Madrid. And the view looks out on the beautiful architecture of the city.

We also practice my spanish. Antonio's taking me to Madrid. He's absolutely crazy but, i'm the luckiest girl on the earth.

~Time skip to August 2nd~

"You're going out like that?" Antonio raised his eyebrows.

I look down at my pink floral Holister skirt that my aunt got me for my birthday. "What's wrong with it?" I start to worry. I've worn this skirt out with Antonio before, so what's wrong with it now?

Antonio walks back into his room and comes back out with a white t-shirt and jeans and he hands it to me. "You really don't want to wear that today."

"Why? What are we doing?" I ask confused.

"We're participating in the annual tomato fight." He grabs a pair of safety goggles and strapped them around his head.

"Oh. Dear. God" i shutter, "You know that I don't do well with messy stuff like that"

"That's why we're going to fix that"

I nod, I feel safe with Antonio, so it doesn't matter if there are people throwing tomatoes at me.

~time skip to tomato fight~

Antonio and I start smashing tomatoes (this is an official rule for softer impact) I look around and people are doing the same

I get ready to throw it at me. I know this is just for fun but, I feel really bad for anyone I hit.

Antonio throws one at me, and I throw one at him playfully. We smile at each other. This was going to be the best day if our lives

~Time skip~

Antonio and I walk back to his apartment, "That was the best day of my life" I open the door and head for the bathroom. "But now I need to take a shower. Actually, do you wanna go first? I might take a while."

Antonio hesitates a bit, "Um… sure"


End file.
